


precious possession

by jaehyn



Category: NCT
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Smut, Stripper, Strippers & Strip Clubs, boxer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyn/pseuds/jaehyn
Summary: basically ten is a stripper & johnny is a champion MMA fighter.





	1. Chapter 1

the man pushed his headband back to stop his hair from falling over his forehead. he breathed heavily as he prepared to finish working out.

"hey, we're about to head out," a man with caramel skin and dreads tied into a ponytail said as he grabbed his duffel bag and took off his gloves.  
he pocketed his phone and asked,"you coming?"  
the rest of the group followed behind, they were all tired and sweated out from all the working they did.

no matter how tired johnny was, he didn't wanna stop practicing and working. he wants to be the best fighter in the country.

"c'mon, seo. we're gonna get freshened up and then check out that new club that just opened." one of the guys said, he was a bit smaller than the rest of the group, his hair was blonde and curly, pushed back and damp from all the sweat he collected after working.

"mark," johnny chuckled.  
"who even says 'freshen up'." he shook his head and took his other earphone out, letting it fall over his shoulders as he took off his gloves and sat down on the lifting bench.  
"andy, if you bring a girl home i'm sleeping in my car." johnny joked.  
the man with dreads chuckled before saying,"well have fun because at a club like that, i'm sure girls will just be lining up to dance with me...or on me."

johnny scoffed and shook his head as he put his things away. he grabbed the bottle of water from his duffel bag and twisted it open, taking a gulp and then closing it back.

"let's go, man." andy said as him and johnny left the main gym area. the other guys already left while johnny was putting his stuff away but since him and andy are housemates, they ride home in the same car to help the environment or whatever.

"you planning on fucking anyone tonight?" andy asked johnny as they left the building, andy pressing the unlock button on his keys to unlock his car.

"i don't know." johnny simply shrugged. him and andy always had random conversations about girls and sex, it wasn't weird or different for them since they're just 'bros'.

they reached andy's car and johnny opened the trunk before tossing his bag in there, andy doing the same before shutting the door and opening the door to the driver's side.

"what about you?" johnny continued the conversation from when they were leaving the building.

"johnny, you already know i'm getting some tonight. i've read some stuff online the other day about club 127 and it's wild, we definitely won't get bored." andy grinned.

"yeah? what about the dancers?"

"that's exactly what i'm talking about, bro!" andy exclaimed as he got in the car.

"hm," johnny nodded. he shut his door and andy started the car and drove off.  
. .   
"god, my fucking foot hurts." ten sighed as he sat down at the bar next to one of his coworkers.

"hard work equals good money, though." the red head shrugged as she signaled for the bartender to get her and ten their usual drinks.

"lauren, you work twice as hard as me and you don't even get tired." ten huffed.

"if i had a dollar for every time a homophobe fucking walked into this club and walked right out when they found out there were male dancers here, i would be on a cruise with my wife and kids right now." lane, the bartender complained as he handed ten and lauren their drinks.

"if they'd just read the fucking signs they wouldn't even have to walk in here." ten shook his head.

"fucking pussies." lauren laughed.  
"oh my god." she softly gasped when she turned around.

"what?" ten turned to where she was looking.  
"i don't see anything."  
he looked around to see what she was looking for, at this point she was covering her mouth in shock. ten couldn't find the fascination she was looking at.

"ten, you don't see andy williams and johnny seo standing right fucking over there?!" the red head exclaimed.

"am i supposed to know who that is?" ten shrugged.

"god, you're fucking clueless." lance rolled his eyes before getting back to his job.

"they're fighters, ten. they're like pretty fucking famous here."

"oh, the one with dreads is cute i guess."  
ten shrugged again.  
"you should give them a private." he suggested.

"i can't give them both a private, who do you think i am?" lauren fake gasped dramatically before laughing.  
"maybe i'll try giving andy one. i'm sure you could make johnny reconsider his entire life."

"i probably could." ten smirked as he thought to himself.  
"what if he's a major homophobe."

"they probably read the sign before coming in here, and there are rumors of johnny being bisexual."

"nice." ten muttered as he watched the tall brown haired man talk to andy.  
"maybe they'll come over here for drinks." ten said in a hopeful tone.

lauren took a sip of her drink and nodded.  
"if you can get johnny to let you give him a private, i owe you 20 bucks, if you get him in bed, i'll give you 40 and a candy bar." she betted.

"you might as well just give me the money now because i'm gonna make this happen." ten scoffed.  
. .


	2. Chapter 2

ten glared at the brown haired man for the third time since he sat at the bar with andy.  
johnny and andy were muttering a conversation to themselves and ten was figuring out how he could approach the man.

"just like, go up to him and say hi or something." lauren shrugged when she noticed ten's hesitant behavior.

ten sighed and then smiled before asking,"do you really think he'd be seduced by a guy?"

"ten, you're the sexiest male dancer here for Christ's sake, you could seduce anyone. you're straight guys' worst nightmare. especially straight guys who are in relationships." lauren laughed.  
"plus, don't you want to win this bet?"

ten rolled his eyes and then grinned. he started to get up and then stopped.  
"i doubt i'll get him in bed, maybe you should try the bet."

"ten. go." lauren playfully rolled her eyes and gave her friend a slight nudge.

"okay, fine i'm going." ten sighed.  
he stood up and dramatically exhaled before walking to the seat next to johnny. he rested his elbows on the table then rested his head on the palm of his hand before sighing and looking over at johnny. he tapped his fingers on the chipped wood bar table and continued to stare at johnny to try to catch his attention.

johnny furrowed his eyebrows and gave andy a 'something-weird-is-going-on' look. andy nodded in response and looked at the mysterious person sitting next to johnny.

ten sighed before clearing his throat,"i'm uh, a big fan of your...fighting?" he said.  
great. now the dude he's trying to hook up with thinks he's some weird super fan.

"uh, thanks?" johnny furrowed his eyebrows and chuckled.  
"you don't look like the type of person to even like stuff like that."

"you're right," ten laughed.  
"was just kidding actually, i don't pay attention to UFC or whatever the fighting thing is that you do."

"then what's up?" johnny chuckled.  
he was way more chilled out than ten thought he'd be.

ten had no idea how to subtly bring up that he wanted to give a private to johnny and then be fucked by him.

"uhm, actually," ten cleared his throat and placed his hand on johnny's thigh.  
"i could make your night more...eventful." the dark haired man smiled.

andy watched on to see what johnny would say or do.

"what's your name?" johnny suddenly asked.

"uh, ten."

"ten?" andy furrowed his eyebrows.  
"like ben 10." he joked.

"why do they call you ten? is that your real name?" the tall man asked curiously.

"well, they call me ten because i'm a ten out of ten." ten smiled widely.  
"my uh, real name is too complicating for people to pronounce and stuff so people just call me ten. plus it has ten letters so it fits."

"oh, nice." johnny shrugged.  
"do you work here?"

why were there so many questions? ten thought to himself.

"yeah," ten answered.

"isnt it like your job to seduce me?"

"imagine the headlines. 'one of the country's best fighters, johnny seo gets a lap dance from a male stripper'" andy joked.

"don't listen to him," johnny laughed.

ten sighed and then stood up.  
"follow me."  
he grabbed johnny's hand.

"have fun." andy chuckled as ten led johnny to wherever he was taking him.

lauren gave ten a thumbs up as she saw him taking johnny to somewhere in the back.

"uh, where are you taking me?" johnny chuckled nervously.  
"relax." ten said softly as he stopped by a black door. he unlocked it before opening it and then stepping to the side to let johnny in.

"are you gonna kill me?" johnny asked.

"do you want a dance or not?" ten sighed before shutting the door behind him and crossing his arms over his chest in a motherly manner.

"uh, i don't know..."

"fine." ten shrugged.  
"if you don't consent i'll respect that."

"then why...am i in here?" johnny furrowed his eyebrows as he looked around the room.

"my friend and i made a bet. she says that if i can give you a dance, i get 20 bucks." ten admitted before sitting down on the couch.  
"so if we stay in here for a while maybe she'll think i did it and i can win the bet."

"20 dollars? really?" johnny scoffed.

"well there's another part to the bet but it's not that important..." ten let out a breathy chuckle and looked down at the floor.  
"so like...what should we do while we're in here?"

"i don't know, are there any board games or something?" johnny joked.  
he hesitantly sat next to ten. he was so hesitant because he figured that dancers use this couch a lot to fulfill the needs of their clients or whatever.

"how old are you?" johnny asked.

"i just turned 21 a couple months ago." ten answered.  
"you?"

"22."  
ten sat forward and rested his elbows on his knees.  
"im bored." he muttered.

"wanna play charades?" the brown haired man laughed. he ran a hand through his hair and then said,"im kidding."

"are you gay?" ten suddenly asked unhesitatingly.

"um," johnny cleared his throat uncomfortably.  
"i uh, don't really do the labels and stuff."

"so you're like, one of those guys who'd bring a girl home one night, a guy home a few nights later and then the week after a girl again?"

"i mean i guess. i don't hook up or sleep around too much."

ten nodded and after that, a layer of silence fell over the two and they were left with nothing to talk about.  
johnny checked the time on his phone and then put it back in his pocket.

"do i have to pay you to make it look more realistic?" johnny asked.

"you can if you want. or..." ten came up with an idea and grinned as he briefly thought it out.  
he needs a way to get johnny to want to have sex with him so maybe he could create the mood by having a random make out session with him.

"wanna play a game?" ten asked as he scooted closer to johnny.  
"have you ever played that dumb high school game called 'are you nervous?'"

"oh, god." johnny chuckled. he ran a hand through his hair. ten stood up to stand in front of johnny. he got on his knees and sat on his heels in front of him. "you're uh...not gonna suck my dick, are you?" johnny questioned.

"not unless you want me to." ten bit his lip and looked up at johnny innocently.

"let's just play the game for now." johnny suggested.  
he watched as ten slowly ran his hand up his thigh.

"you nervous?" ten asked as he rubbed johnny's upper and inner thigh.

"nope." johnny smirked. he had no idea he'd end up in a room with some stripper he met minutes ago.

"how about...now?" ten asked again, this time his hand was on the front of johnny's pants.

"not yet."

ten stood up and climbed on top of johnny, straddling his legs around him. he slowly grinded his hips and looked into johnny's eyes but johnny couldn't keep eye contact.

"you're nervous." ten grinned. he cupped johnny's face and made the brown haired man look him in the eyes.  
"are you nervous?" he asked to assure he was right.  
he moved his hands from johnny's face before smiling and asking,"are you?"

the corner of johnny's lips curved into a smirk and he looked into ten's eyes.  
"nope."

ten stopped his movements and traced johnny's face with his finger, tracing over the bridge of his nose and then down to his lips.  
"nervous?"

johnny placed his hand on ten's thigh and continued to look him in the eyes.  
"still not." he smiled mischievously.

ten pressed his forehead against johnny's and then cupped johnny's face again.  
he suddenly pressed his lips on johnny's, the older man kissing back deeply.  
ten pulled away and looked into johnny's eyes.

"do you do this with all your clients?" johnny chuckled.

"nope," ten grinned.  
"you're special."  
he was just saying random things to make the time go by and to make johnny not think he's someone who only looks for sex.

johnny shifted uncomfortably and ten could feel why. he was pitching tent under ten's legs and the black haired man felt it.

"bothered?" ten smirked.

"is uh- can you like...leave your shift early..." johnny bit his lip eagerly. he then thought about andy.  
he could just call a cab or an uber.

"why? want me to take care of...this?" ten asked as he rubbed the growing bulge in front of johnny's pants.

"d-damn." johnny muttered.  
ten giggled and continued to tease johnny.  
he purposely stood up and laughed when johnny sighed.

"hope you can handle all the teasing i'll be doing in the car." ten shrugged.  
he didn't really second guess that he'd be getting in the car with some stranger but as long as he's going to be fucked, right? ten forgot about the bet and mostly just wanted to have sex with johnny for the fun of it.  
he opened the door and let johnny out of the room before locking it and shutting the door behind him, following johnny back to the bar area.

ten noticed lauren was still sitting by the bar but she was at a different seat.  
when she noticed him she immediately smiled.  
"so how'd it go?"

"well," ten began. he giggled and said,"i'm actually going to his place right now."  
lauren surprisingly looked at her best friend and then folded her arms over her chest.  
"guess i owe you 40 bucks and a candy bar." she scoffed.


	3. Chapter 3

ten woke up and instantly felt sore. he checked his surroundings. white sheets and a thin throw blanket wrapped around him, in front of him was a big window which was probably a sliding door that led to a balcony, he sat up and saw his clothes neatly folded on the nightstand by the bed, his phone on top. he looked down to see what he was wearing. briefs and a black tee shirt fell off of his shoulders.

ten aready figured out he was at johnny's place. he climbed out of the bed and let out a small wince when feeling a sudden sharp pain shoot through his ass.  
"dammit." he groaned. he heard loud talking and laughter downstairs and assumed it was johnny and andy.  
the dark haired man checked the time on his phone. it was only 11:56am.  
he put his phone in the band on his boxers before walking out the room. he expected the steps to just be right there but he had to walk through a maze just to get to them. there was a window above the steps and he looked out of it, seeing the entire city in front of him.

"wow, he must be getting some really good money." ten scoffed as he made his way down the steps. the talking and laughter got louder as he got downstairs. there was the living room but he still didn't see johnny or andy. he furrowed his eyebrows, his bare legs starting to get cold as he walked around the condo looking to see where the two men were.

"oh ten's up." he heard.  
he turned around to see both johnny and andy in the kitchen, andy was sitting at the island shirtless while johnny was cooking breakfast over the stove.

"uh, good morning." ten muttered.  
johnny turned around and smiled. he was wearing rounded thin framed glasses. everything about him looked so soft and charming.  
"want some breakfast while you're still here?" johnny asked.

"sure, i guess." the dark haired man shrugged. he couldn't keep his eyes off of andy since he was shirtless and looked good.

"come sit, ben 10." andy chuckled, patting the stool next to him. ten let out a light giggle before sitting down. he reached up his shirt to get his phone and set it on the counter.

"johnny owes me breakfast since you two were at it all night. we need soundproof rooms or something." andy playfully rolled his eyes.

"sorry, i'm pretty vocal." ten joked.

"you're also a cuddler." johnny added with a small chuckle.  
ten giggled in response and looked down at his phone, pressing the home button/ID pad to unlock it. he scrolled through the messages lauren sent him.

_lauren: misty is being too clingy_

  
_lauren: i think she misses you_

  
_lauren: whatever, me and misty will have a movie night without you_

  
_lauren: hey did you know that cats actually look at tv?_

  
_there was a photo of misty, ten's kitten staring at the tv focused on whatever movie was on. he chuckled to himself and texted lauren back._

  
_ten: johnny is making me and his friend some breakfast, i'll call an uber or something to come home later_

he locked his phone and set it back down on the counter, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair.  
"do you like cheese in your eggs?" johnny asked.

"yeah, however you make it is fine." ten shrugged.

"so ten, what's your real name?" andy asked out of the blue.

"it's really complicated to a lot of americans," ten laughed.  
"but it's chittaphon."

"huh?" johnny furrowed his eyebrows.

"chittaphon." ten said slower, giggling afterwards.

"that's a cool name though, you must not be an american." andy said.

"yeah, i'm from thailand..." ten was confused by andy’s comment.

"lucky you, i've been living in this crappy country my whole life." andy chuckled.

"wait you're from thailand?" johnny asked in a surprised tone.

"yeah, i moved here when i was in middle school."

"that's so cool, i lived in south korea for a good part of my life." johnny smiled.

"yeah, the dude has two names." andy added.

"my korean name is youngho."

"if he ever drops a mixtape then i'm making him go by that name." andy joked.  
. .

ten slid his pants on before putting his phone in his pocket and grabbing his shoes.

"i gotta get to work to do my weigh ins and measurements," johnny told ten as he walked into the room.  
"maybe andy can take you home."

"there aren't any ubers or anything right now?" ten furrowed his eyebrows as he pulled out his phone.

"nope, the only ubers in this area usually work at night and the cabs are expensive over here."

"this is the weirdest hook up i've had by the way," ten laughed.  
"i usually dont have a tea party the morning after and act like everything's good and we're all bffs." he joked.

johnny smiled as he gathered his clothes for a shower.   
"maybe we can hangout sometime, not for sex but purely for fun."

this is what ten was trying to avoid. he doesn't do too well in relationships. do be nice, he simply just said,"okay. maybe."

"want my number?"

"no, i want your myspace info." ten jokingly retorted.  
johnny laughed in response before grabbing a pen from his dresser and walking up to ten. he grabbed ten's hand before turning it over so that his palm was up. he wrote his number on ten's hand and said,"maybe if you get bored we can play 8ball or something. if you wanna be beat."

"i'm like a king when it comes to 8ball, don't get too cocky." ten snorted.  
he smiled and said,"thank you for an interesting night." he didn't realize how much taller johnny was than him and he kind of liked it.

"no problem, see you sometime soon?" johnny assured.

"yeah, definitely." ten confirmed.  
"bye, have a nice shower." he giggled before leaving the room. he walked downstairs and saw andy sitting on the couch scrolling through his phone.  
when andy noticed ten he asked,"ready, ben 10?"

"yeah, i'll give you directions and stuff when we get in the car." ten said as he sat on the couch to put his shoes on.

"dude, not to scare you but johnny is super clingy when it comes to people like you." andy said.

"what do you mean?"

"you're cute, funny, charming, and amazing bed according to him. he told me this morning. i agree with the first three, i wouldn't know about the fourth one." andy chuckled.

"is he like bad clingy or good clingy?"

"it's good for the most part, it's actually kind of cute. in college he had a girlfriend who loved how clingy he was because she kind of needed his clingyness to make herself feel more needed or something like that."

andy noticed the numbers written on ten's hand and shook his head,"see? he gave you his number. he wants to see you again, that's the start to his clinging. trust me, you won't get annoyed, you'll probably like it."

"that's cute, johnny doesn't seem clingy. funny how we met yesterday and i'm learning some details about him." ten laughed.

"yeah, he's a good guy and judging by how much he was talking about you this morning, i think i'll be seeing you pretty often."

"good, i need to make friends anyway."

"c'mon, let's get you home," andy said as he stood up.  
"also, your friend, the chick with the red hair, she's hot."  
. .


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so i tagged this as smut but there isn't smut yet, sorry for betraying yall

"here's 40 bucks." lauren grinned as she handed ten two 20s.  
"i'm gonna be in work extra late so i won't be able to do a shift at the club tonight." she sighed as she gathered her belongings.

"i still don't understand how you're maintaining two jobs right now but you still get a crap ton of sleep," ten shook his head as he sat on the couch.  
"and hey, you still owe me a candy bar."

"i'll bring one home," she laughed.  
"see ya." she blew ten a kiss before grabbing her keys and walking to the foyer. ten heard the door open and then shut after a few seconds.

misty jumped up on the couch to sit next to ten, purring as she snuggled up close to him.  
he took his phone out of his pocket to check his notifications and text his friends and such.  
ten saved johnny's number to his phone but he didn't text him yet because for some reason, he felt too nervous to.

meanwhile, johnny was sitting on the floor against the wall, his sweaty hair falling over his face as he took a gulp of his bottle of water. he was going through his training of techniques and exercises.  
right now he was on a break as his trainer took a call.

"dude, you've gotta go easy on yourself." mark informed as he ran a hand through his sweat ridden hair.

"i can't be the best if i don't do my best." johnny said. that was his signature quote. he said it all the time.  
mark shook his head as he watched his tired friend wipe the sweat from above his eyebrow.  
johnny rubbed his eye and ran a hand through his hair. he pulled his hair up and shaped it into a ponytail, pulling the black elastic hairtie from his wrist and tying his hair into a tiny bun.

"where's andy?" mark asked.

"he's in the main gym."

mark nodded and pulled his phone out, checking it and then putting it back.

although mark was only 18, to johnny he seemed like an older brother. he looked out for all of his friends like an older brother would with his siblings. at the moment, mark is still in training and won't start his matches until a few months.

johnny couldn't stop thinking about what happened the night prior to today. he somehow ended up having sex with a stripper and gave him his number the morning after. for some reason, he was just now starting to feel iffy about it since he thinks ten isn't the type of person to date people. especially since he's a stripper. johnny doesn't think ten is some prostitute, having sex for money or someone who just sleeps around because he feels like it. he just feels odd about it.

"seo, you ready?" his trainer called.

"yeah, i'm coming." johnny slowly stood up and wiped his forehead before walking over to where his trainer was.

. .

"so like, when should i text this dude back?" ten asked lauren as he grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"i don't know, it's up to you." the red head shrugged. she watched ten as he sat down across from her at the table. he sighed and took out his phone.  
"should i just be like 'hey it's ten' or should i be flirty?" the curious black haired man asked, holding his phone in one hand and twisting one of the piercings in his ear with the other.

"still up to you," lauren repeated.  
"but whenever you do text him, if there's ever awkwardness just send a dick pic or a pic of your ass. it's a good ice breaker."

"oh my god." ten whined.  
"you're no help." he sighed as he clicked on johnny's name and pressed the message icon.  
"i'm just gonna say,'hey, it's ten.'" he muttered to himself as he typed those words into his phone.  
his thumb hovered over the send button and he looked up at lauren.  
"why am i so nervous?" he asked her.

"maybe because this is the first hookup you've had where the dude actually wants to continue the relationship afterwards." she laughed as she dipped her french fry in ketchup.

ten pressed the send button without hesitation and set his phone down.  
"oh my god." he huffed.

"wow, chittaphon, you're so brave!" lauren said sarcastically as she opened a bottle of water.

ten playfully rolled his eyes and shook his. now all he had to do was wait for a response from johnny.  
"does johnny have social media?" he asked lauren, assuming she'd know since she's a fan of him.

"yeah, his instagram is johnseo. s-e-o." she spelled out.  
ten closed out of messages and clicked on instagram to search for johnny's account. he typed in his user and the first profile that came up had an icon of him.  
"this?" he showed lauren his phone and she nodded. he clicked on the profile and noticed he had a large follower count.  
"i didn't know he was that famous. he's just an mma fighter or something like that." he muttered.

"mma fighters like him are pretty famous. plus he's cute and young so of course he has lots of fans." lauren explained.  
ten clicked on his most recent post that was posted 2 weeks ago.

 

"i never realized how good his eyebrows look." ten thought out loud.  
"that should be like the first thing that tells you that he's not straight."  
ten's phone went off and the tiny 'ding!' noise sounded, informing him he had a message. it was johnny.

johnny: hey, i was starting to think you forgot about me.

as he was reading the message he got another text from johnny.

johnny: i have like a half an hour left at work so i'll text you when i get out

"he's at work right now." ten told lauren. he could tell she was anticipating for ten to tell her what he texted in verbatim.

"is he gonna text you back?"

ten typed 'ok, i'll text you later' and hit send.  
"he said he'll text me when he gets out. i guess he's one of those late night texters anyway." ten shrugged. he locked his phone and set it down on the table.

"that's cute, once 12am hits you guys will be texting each other confessions." lauren joked.

"he does seem like the type to do that."

"yeah don't be surprised when he tells you he killed someone and wants you to help him cover up the evidence."  
. .


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE THERE WILL B SMUT SOON SORRY LOL AND SORRY FOR TYPOS N STUFF

ten's room was dark and quiet. the only source of light that was seen was his phone shining on the ceiling above his bed and the only sounds that were heard were the cars passing by outside and his tiny giggles from reading the messages on his phone. ten felt like a schoolgirl with a crush as he read johnny's messages but johnny was just really funny.  
a cool breeze circulated the air as the wind blew threw his slightly opened window, the curtains being pushed out of the way by the wind so the wind could make its way through the room.

usually lauren would fall asleep with ten after watching a movie with him in his room but she was too tired to watch a movie tonight so she slept in her room which was only right across from ten's.  
she would always rest her head on ten's shoulder he stayed up watching stand up comedy on the tv. ten and lauren were extremly close, almost as close as a newly married couple.

ten was texting away, him and johnny were just sending each other cheesy pickup lines and talking about their funny childhoods.  
it was almost 1am and johnny couldn't sleep. if johnny couldn't sleep, ten couldn't sleep either.

ten scrolled through his lifeless timeline on instagram as he waited for johnny to text him back. after finding nothing interesting he clicked out of the app and almost as if it was on cue, johnny texted him.

johnny: consider this a sext  
attached to the message was a link to a spotify playlist titled 'sleepless nights'. ten smiled and opened the playlist.  
he got another text from johnny  
johnny: these are the songs i listen to when i'm up this late. i have tons of playlists for different things. they'll be the most random but specific things like "when i'm on a monday morning run". my monday morning runs are much more calming than my middle of the week runs.

ten couldn't stop smiling as he read johnny's messages.  
he plugged in his earphones and clicked the first song on the playlist which was a song by an artist named swell titled "then the world stopped moving and we were stuck where we wanted to be."

ten texted johnny back.  
ten: usually people talk about secrets and kinks late at night, not send each other playlists.  
but i really like this first song

ten scrolled through the playlist and noticed he didn't recognize a lot of artists on it. judging by the first song that played, johnny seems to have a good taste in music.  
ten got a message.

johnny: kinks? judging by the other night, you like hair pulling and being submissive but bratty i'm guessing

ten giggled in embarrassment as he read the message.

ten: ur not wrong. i bet u like praise and teasing.

ten knew he'd probably end up full on sexting johnny by the time they go to sleep. he purposely brought up kinks so they could talk about sex.

johnny: yeah but i'm mostly into being the person who's in control. not complete control where it's borderline abuse, but i really like being extremly caring and stuff.

ten: so like caregiver/little? i dont judge, im just not into that

ten couldn't imagine being in that kind of relationship. he likes being treated like a bratty princess but he would never want to be a little.

johnny: oh god no nothing like that, im not into that either. i like being a dom but a soft dom yk?

ten: oh, i gotcha. that's cute.

johnny: lol how is that cute?

ten: you're soft. that's cute. would you ever call your partner any petnames? that seems like your thing since you called me baby a lot when you fucked me

johnny: depends on if my partner is into it.  
johnny: can we talk about something else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dummy short


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh sorry for my typos

"i can't wait to see johnny." ten smiled as he sat next to lauren.

"you've been thinking about johnny allday, have you?" lauren laughed.

"yeah, it's weird like i can't function with my job while thinking of another dude. what if me and johnny end up dating and he gets upset that i'm dancing on and for other guys."

"i doubt he will." lauren shrugged.  
"i gotta get to work, there's an empty pole over there." she got up and proceeded to go do her job. ten had already finished everything he wanted to tonight and he his shift was over in a half hour. unless someone asks him for a private or if his boss makes him do more, then he's good for the night. he wanted to text johnny but his phone was in the back with all of his other things.

"want a drink?" lane asked as he leaned over the counter. ten turned around and nodded. he rested his elbow on the counter and rested his cheek on the palm of his hand.  
"i think i'm in love," ten muttered.  
"maybe it's just a school girl-like crush but..."

"ah, those," lane deeply chuckled.  
he leaned over the counter and ten his drink.  
"if you're thinking about him constantly and just want to be in his presence 24/7, then yeah, ten. you're in love."

ten let out a whine and dramatically plopped his head on the counter.  
"i've only known this dude for a few days why am i feeling this."  


* * *

 

"so you're like seriously into this guy?" andy asked as he grabbed a carton of orange juice out of the fridge.  
johnny slowly nodded and then chuckled,"i mean i guess, i don't know."

"you better make up your mind because if you don't want him, i'll have him."

"andy you're straight." johnny laughed as he shook his head.

"ten is just one of those guys that make me wanna question my whole entire existence. i think he's a keeper, johnny."

"i've only known him for like a couple of days...i'm just really really interested in him and i wanna kiss him and stuff." johnny muttered.

"dude you're so soft." andy rolled his eyes and sat down across from johnny.  
"with hookups, you like supposed to just have sex with the person and then be done."

"well ten and i are going on a date in a few days."

"what kind of date? like dinner? a movie?"

"we're going bike riding at 6am."

"dude that's actually really cute, i'm happy for you. good job."

"okay i can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not..." johnny furrowed his eyebrows and set his phone down.

"no, seriously. it's been a roller coaster seeing you get so fed up with trying to figure yourself out and i'm happy to see you being more like...self aware of who you are. it's okay if you're afraid to come out publicly because that can be really tough, but you're taking baby steps and i think ten is gonna make you really happy."

"ugh, stop being soft," johnny fake whined.  
"but thank you, i hope ten is a long term thing."

"he is. i know he is."  
andy confirmed.

 

* * *

 

ten copied the link from his spotify playlist and pasted it into his messages with johnny.

ten: here's a playlist i have. they're mostly songs i like dancing to, sometimes i make my own choreo to them. since you shared your music taste i wanna share mine.

johnny: this is so cool thanks. i'm gonna listen to it right now ((:  
johnny: you're a legit dancer?

ten: yeah, i'm actually in the process of trying to get a license to open my own studio but for now i'm just at a club to get money that'll pay for the expenses of buying a studio

johnny: you could be a choreographer that's so cool

ten: yeah i'm working on it (:

ten reached over to plug his phone in. he didn't lock his phone so he was hitting random things on his screen as he struggled to get his charger from the floor. he finally plugged his phone in and then gasped when he realized he accidentally pressed the face time option on johnny's contact ID. it was too late because the call connected.  
ten quickly made the camera face his ceiling.

"hey...?" johnny chuckled.  
ten smiled when he heard his voice. he turned his phone back to face him and smiled.  
"hi," the black haired boy greeted.  
"i accidentally pressed the facetime button thingy but i-"

"is it okay if we still face time?" johnny asked.  
"you don't have to if you dont want."

ten took note of johnny's politeness. he noticed this was an extremely blatant part of his personality.  
"it's fine, how are you?" ten asked. he fixed his hair in the camera.

"im great, even better now that i'm talking to you." he smiled as be propped his chin on the palm of his hand.

"shut up you're so mushy gushy." ten giggled. he rested his cheek on his pillow which caused his lips to look pouty. johnny was in awe.  
"are you in your kitchen?" ten asked when he noticed the surroundings.

"yeah, i'm making some ramen for me and andy. we're both still up because we're waiting for our schedules for the next month to be emailed to us." the brown haired boy explained.

"why can't you just get it in the morning?"

"in case we wanna change anything on it tonight like important dates and what not," johnny shrugged.  
"also, you look really good right now."

"it's probably the blue lights covering all my bad features," ten blushed and tried to brush off the compliment.  
he ran a hand through his hair and sighed.  
"when's your next fight thingy?"

"i have one in a few weeks, i don't remember the exact date. did you wanna go? it's in new jersey."

"yeah, i wanna see you in action, i bet you're really hot when you're all sweaty and tired out."

"you've already seen me sweaty and tried out, remember?" johnny smirked.  
"i'm right here!" andy shouted.

ten laughed, which was followed by a yawn. he rubbed his eyes and got comfortable on his pillow.

"if you're tired, i'll hang up so you can get some rest." johnny offered.

"no, no, it's fine. but thank you, you're so so sweet johnny." ten smiled.

 

* * *

 

ten of course ended up falling asleep while he was on facetime but johnny ended it so he wouldn't seem like a creeper for watching ten sleep. even though he found ten's soft snores adorable.

the brown haired boy woke up to the default scene of the sun blinding him and the city itself waking up. johnny always looks out of his balcony in the morning, watching the city slowly wake up.

"hey, i made you some breakfast, it's on the counter. i gotta head to the gym early so i'm gonna take the car." andy told johnny who was still trying to get used to the blinding sun in his face.

"alright," johnny nodded.  
"can you get me some more tea on your way home? my throat is bothering me."

"yeah, sure. do you want me to bring some cold medicine or something?" andy asked.

"no, it's fine. tea's okay. thank you."

"no problem. i should be back in like an hour i'm not gonna be long at the gym since i'm off today anyway."

"don't you have an interview?" johnny furrowed his eyebrows.

"no it's tomorrow, the dude i'm fighting against next saturday has an interview today and apparently me and him have 'beef'."

"i thought you were cool with all your opponents."

"yeah but this dude just wants our fight to have some big build up to it, to get the people hyped, you know?"

"yeah, it's just a little dramatic though. unprofessional."

"i agree." andy laughed as he shook his head.  
"i'm gonna get going though, i'll bring back your tea."

"okay, thanks man. see ya."  
johnny laid back down and unlocked his phone. he had 4 messages from ten.

_ten: sorry i fell asleep_

  
_ten: good morning, i just had the weirdest dream about you_

  
_ten: you were like this old guy who had a bunch of cats_

  
_ten: and btw i cant wait for our date !!_

johnny smiled and responded to ten's messages. everything about the black haired thai boy was so cute and fascinating to johnny. their date is in a few days but johnny wants to see him as soon as he can for some reason. this is where the clingyness of him shows.

johnny: are you doing anything right now?  
  
he got up and went to use the bathroom as he waited for ten to respond. he washed his face and brushed his teeth, the usual.

when he finished he went back to his bed and saw he had a message from ten.

ten: i'll be over in 15

ten did indeed come over but it took him 20 minutes since he got lost on the way. he was now laying in johnny's bed, the two were cuddling and looking for a movie to watch on netflix.

"how do you put up with all this noise?" ten asked, referring to the various sounds of the city. johnny lives right in the middle of chicago.

"i get used to it," johnny shrugged.  
"it's like tuning out background noises. like the sound of your fan spinning or the sound of the microwave when you're waiting for your feed to get done heating up."

ten nodded,"ahh."

"yeah." johnny muttered. it got silent as johnny clicked through the options on his tv for something to watch.  
ten played with johnny's fingers as his mind wandered off to somewhere else. he had many things running through his mind, like how did he develop feelings for johnny so fast and what their future could be like if they continue a relationship.

"what are you thinking about?" johnny asked softly. he gave up on trying to find a movie and he was now playing with ten's hair, enjoying his presence.

"i'm thinking about you, of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I HAVENT ADDED SMUT YET IM A SHITTY AUTHOR AHH


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY. Sorry i havent been updating i've been at band camp and marching band rehearsals these past few weeks but im back with a shitty chapter yuh

ten buttoned up his denim patterned shirt and tucked it into his denim shorts. he shook his head when looking at the outfit in the mirror and untucked his shirt. he fixed his shirt and then ran a hand through his hair, letting out a soft sigh.

it's 5:30 in the morning and ten was fully awake and ready for his date. he sat down to put on his sneakers and tied them before standing up and looking at his outfit in the mirror. his pants were a bit tight but he didn't feel uncomfortable in them. the sun was barely out yet and he planned on watching the sunrise with johnny later on.  
early mornings are so peaceful. ten can think better and feels like all of his stress has been lifted from him during early hours like this. since it's the beginning of spring, the birds were sitting on the tree by ten's window, chirping away. he could hear the various sounds and different ways of communicating that the birds were doing since his window was slightly opened.  
ten put on all of his earrings and looked in the mirror again to decide if he was fully ready.  
he grabbed his phone and went downstairs to wait for johnny.  
he noticed misty sleeping on the arm of the couch so he went to the kitchen and filled her food and water bowl so she'll have something to eat when she wakes up.  
"ooh!" he muttered when he finally found his glasses. he was looking all over for them. he put on the round thin framed specs and fixed his hair as he did so. he checked the time on his phone and decided to just wait outside. when he got outside his bike was on the porch, sitting against the rail.  
he sat down on the bar of the rail and let his legs dangle above the grass. he didn't want to text johnny  at the moment because 1) he feels it'd be annoying and 2) he could still be on his way to ten's place anyway.  
ten fixed his hair and adjusted his shirt as he waited for the tall brown haired boy to arrive. almost as if on queue, johnny came, pedaling on his bike.  
ten waved and smiled as johnny slowed his bike and hopped off of it.

"good morning," ten smiled.  
"you look nice." he said, referring to johnny's pink button down and black skinny jeans.

"yeah but not as nice as you." johnny smirked.

"that's so cheesy," ten playfully rolled his eyes.  
"wanna get going?"  
johnny nodded and ten brought his bike down the steps.

"your bike is so much cooler than mine!" johnny pouted.

ten giggled and hopped on his bike.  
"first stop?"

"the cafe!" johnny exclaimed.  
"i could really use some coffee."

. .

"wait so you're like, that kind of celebrity? paparazzi just follows you?" ten asked, amazed by johnny's fame.

"yeah, mostly tmz trying to find out like every single thing about me. it's tiring but i learned to deal," the tall boy shrugged.  
"oh, i almost forgot to tell you. so uh, since we're on a date, we can't make it obvious that it's a date because the paps are everywhere. im not actually out to everyone yet."

"that's totally fine, as long as you're comfortable." ten smiled.

"thanks, i hope it doesn't like annoy you or anything. i've been struggling with these rumors about my sexuality for a while now and i try not to address them because it'd be hard to lie about it." johnny explained.

"i understand, it wasn't so easy for me to come out in high school. straight guys bullied me and straight girls just wanted me to be their gay best friend. it was the worst," ten lightly giggled to make light of the conversation.

"good thing we didn't go to the same high school...probably would have to pound some guys' heads in."

"johnny you're one of the most sweetest guys i've met and it's weird how you're this like, almost undefeated mma fighter. i could never imagine you being aggressive." ten said sheepishly.

"do you want me to be aggressive?" johnny smirked.  
he noticed ten started blush and he chuckled when ten's behavior changed.  
the smirk made ten's thoughts wander into things he shouldn't even be thinking about.

"ten, what's your favorite color?" johnny asked softly, changing the subject.

"black."

"woah, that's dark. are you one of those mysterious emo dudes on the inside?" the brown haired man smiled jokingly as he pushed his coffee to the side since he was finished with it.

"nope, it's just an interesting color. it like, matches with anything and technically it'd every color since it's absorbing all the others, it even absorbs heat and sunlight which is pretty cool." ten shrugged.

"very poetic."

"what's your favorite color, mr. celebrity?"

"i don't know, i really like yellow. it's bright and just a fun color."

"cute." ten smiled.  
he took out his wallet and just when he was about to set down $15, johnny set down a 20 and said,"let's get going."

"i didn't wanna make you pay, though."

"it's okay, i'll pay," johnny shrugged.  
"it's no biggie."

"oh...alright." ten smiled and then giggled. he stood up and followed johnny out of the cafe.

"ready to watch the sunrise? it's almost 6:48, that's when it's scheduled to rise." johnny asked.

"yeah, i even brought us some snacks and stuff to eat while we're watching!" the small thai boy exclaimed.

"you're so cute, ten."

\----------

"i should've known you hate tasty cakes." ten said as he carefully set his bike down on the ground next to johnny's.

"i don't hate tasty cakes they're just...gross."

"i could eat cake all day and a lot of times i do, i'm surprised i'm not fat."

"that's how andy is, he has a massive sweet tooth. i mostly just eat like protein bars and the only candy i really like is skittles." johnny explained.

"protein bars? oh my god that's so lame!" ten joked. he sat down on the ground and checked the time on his phone. johnny sat next to him and took in the scenery in front of him. the city of chicago was right before him, the sun was getting ready to rise and the most beautiful boy was sitting beside him.

"protein bars are like crazy good though."

"yeah if you wanna be a big macho man." ten playfully rolled his eyes.  
"riding our bikes down this hill is gonna be so fun." ten said as he looked at how high up they were.

"you're such a child, it's cute." johnny chuckled.

"so i've been told."

johnny furrowed his eyebrows and asked,"other dudes just like randomly call you cute?"

"no, lauren calls me cute all the time and so do my other friends. we're barely a couple yet and you're already protective, that's pretty hot."

"don't worry, i'm not like super possessive or anything, that would be unhealthy."

"not if i'm into it." ten said nonchalantly.

"oh?" johnny muttered under his breath.  
"it's almost time for the sun to start rising." he changed the subject.

"yup, it's right there, see?" ten pointed to the tiny peak of light that was shining through the middle floors of the tall skyscrapers.  
"this is my favorite time of day, golden hour. it may be like crazy early but i still love it so much. everything is so pretty and the city hasn't waken up yet. it's like before the sunrises we have a chance to refresh and restart ourselves and start over when it finally rises. the day doesn't truly start until the sunrises, that's when we can give ourselves another chance."

johnny watched ten's beaming bright eyes as he spoke.  the sun that was just beginning to rise was responsible for the soft, bright, glossy brown color that took over the dark brown color in ten's eyes.

"i wanna start the day off by doing this," johnny said before leaning in and kissing the shorter black haired boy. he cupped ten's cheeks and at first the thai boy was confused but a second later he closed his eyes and kissed johnny back as passionately but softly as he could. johnny didn't care about paparazzi at this moment, he didn't care about anything. he only cared about kissing ten.

when they both pulled away they looked into each other's eyes and it was silent for a few moments but ten let out a soft giggle that broke the thin ice between them.

"i think you're the most precious boy i've met." jonny smiled.  
\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse all my typos !!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god???????? sorry i haven’t updated in a fat minute ive been EXTREMELY busy with marching band and school. heres some smut though!! it’s like. extremly shitty and this chapter is so bad so sorry in advanced!!!

johnny stared at ten like he was the greatest discovery in the universe. ten looked up at him, his eyes soft and doe as he waited for johnny's next move.  
it's been three weeks since their first date and they've been glued to each other. when they can't see each other due to their schedules, they'd just text each whenever they can and how much they can. johnny and ten don't even consider themselves in a relationship. their days together are either filled with hookups, small and minimalistic dates, or both. there's never an in between. but they both can say they're in love.  
johnny ran his hands through ten's hair before leaning in to kiss the black haired boy's neck.  
ten isn't a big fan of foreplay so he began tugging on the hem of johnny's shirt, making the tall boy chuckle and sit up to pull his shirt off and toss it to the side.  
"you're so impatient." johnny whispered in ten's ear before leaving a soft bite between his cartilage piercing and his second hole piercing.

ten gasped softly when he felt johnny leave another love bite on his shoulder.  
"i'm gonna be all hickied up after this." ten muttered.

"good," johnny smirked.  
he lifted ten's shirt and the dark haired boy finished pulling his shirt off and threw in the same direction as johnny's shirt.

"i'm never gonna get over these." johnny bit his lip, referring to the tiny silver metal on ten's nipples. everything about ten was so sexy to johnny, and his piercings made everything 100 times more sexy.  
ten reached down to pull down his underwear and johnny noticed he was struggling so he helped him, pulling them down to reveal ten's almost hard cock.

johnny left the softest kisses on ten's pelvis, it's his favorite place to kiss him.  
"fuck, can you touch me, please?" ten asked impatiently.

"i am touching you," johnny said teasingly before leaving a feather light touch on the tip of ten's dick.

"you're so annoying." ten rolled his eyes.  
johnny chuckled at ten's frustration and decided to finally wrap his hand around his cock.  
ten softly gasped and bit his lip as johnny slowly stroked him.

"can you hand me the lube, babe?" johnny asked.  
"and get on your hands and knees too."

ten obeyed, sitting up and get on his hands and knees while reaching for the lube on the night stand.  
johnny rubbed ten's ass as he did so, ten purposely poking out his ass for him.

"your ass is so pale, ten." johnny chuckled.  
ten playfully rolled his eyes. it wasn't the first time johnny pointed out his pale bottom. he gave johnny the lube and rested on his hands and knees, poking his ass out even more while waiting for johnny to touch him. he heard the cap click off and listened to johnny squirt the last bit of the clear liquid on fingers. johnny pulled down his boxers and lifted his leg, balancing himself on one knee to take off the boxers and throw them to the side.  
"we need more lube." johnny informed.

"well i'm like, pretty stretched out from this morning so you probably won't need a lot there anyway." ten reminded.

"so...no prep?" the tall brown haired boy smirked.

"i don't think i need any..."

"okay," johnny gave ten an 'are you sure?' look and ten smiled in response to johnny's expression.  
johnny coated his cock with the lube he put on his hand and looked at ten worriedly.  
"what if i like...break you?" he chuckled.

"johnny you may be really big but i'm like...really stretched out. so it's fine. really." the thai boy giggled.  
"just fuck me already." he urged. johnny gripped ten's hips and positioned his dick in front of ten's asshole, almost starting to rethink fucking him since he wasn't prepped.

"oh my god, johnny just do it already." ten rolled his eyes.  
johnny sighed and then chuckled before slowly pushing himself in. ten was surprisingly still a little loose.  
ten pushed his ass out further to help johnny bottom out.  
the thai boy bit his lip as he felt johnny entering inside of him.  
johnny stopped, confusing ten who turned around looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"should i go all the way in?" he asked.

"please." ten muttered. and johnny did just that, hitting ten's special spot as he tried to go all the way in.  
he slowly pulled himself out and then began thrusting himself in and out in slow paces.  
johnny rubbed ten's pale ass as he fucked him. soon the rubs will turn into slaps and the slow paces will turn into rough painful thrusts.  
ten gasped softly, muttering something incoherent as he began to grip the sheets as johnny sped up.  
johnny bit his lip and smirked, he's still amazed at how much he pleasures ten.

"harder," ten begged, gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles turned red-white.  
johnny followed ten's demand and thrusted harder and faster. he cursed under his breath as he did so, saying something along the lines of, "fuck, ten you're so amazing...fuck..."

the next few minutes were filled with moans, groans, gasps, and  incoherent whispers.  
johnny slapped ten's ass every few thrusts and gripped his hips as hard as he could, hard enough to leave marks on his skin.

"wait, turn over," johnny panted as he slid out of ten and waited for him to lay on his back.  
ten did so and johnny lifted up one of the thai boy's legs and spread them far enough so he could fuck him rougher.  
johnny pushed himself back in and continued to fuck ten. ten's moans were angellic to johnny. they were higher pitched than his voice and sounded whiny which he thought was adorable

"c-can you t-touch me...please?" ten whimpered, his cock was so hard that it was sore from not being touched.  
johnny didn't say anything, he only wrapped his hand around ten's cock and stroked it softly.

"f-fuck...i'm gonna cum." johnny muttered. he continued to stroke ten's cock but decided to slide out of ten's ass and stroke his own as well.  
he put ten's leg down and sat directly in front of him on his heels.  
"do you wanna finish me off or do you want me to cum on your stomach?" johnny asked.

"i'll finish you off." ten smirked, sitting up to get on his knees on the floor while johnny stood up. ten slightly winced at the pain in his asshole.  
he got on his knees and gripped johnny dick, looking up at the brown haired boy with innocent soft eyes.  
he started by licking a stripe from the base to the tip and then swirling his tongue around the tip, making johnny throw his head back and bite his lip.  
ten jerked himself off as he sucked johnny off.  
ten moaned around johnny's cock, sending vibrations through it and making johnny let out a breathy gasp.  
ten giggled in response to this and continued to pleasure johnny . as soon as ten came from jerking himself off,  johnny came in ten's mouth. ten swallowed it all, every single bit of the warm liquid.

"that was better than this morning." johnny chuckled as he helped ten up from the floor.

"well this time my ass hurts like hell." ten rolled his eyes.

"i told you, you needed lube."

"you're not funny." ten stuck his tongue out. he sat on the bed and fake pouted, johnny sat next to him and leaned over to give him a soft kiss on the cheek.  
"we should get in the shower."

"yeah i have work in like an hour," ten agreed.  
he never really wants to talk about his job at the club. he feels like it makes johnny uncomfortable.  
"hey, johnny?"

"yeah?"

"does it bother you that i dance for people and like...get half naked for them?"

johnny shook his head.  
"why would it? i'm willing to share you."

"i was gonna quit from there if we ever got like...serious." ten tucked his hair behind his ear as he played with a loose thread on the sheets.

"it's up to you, ten. i'm hoping this turns into a serious and long relationship..."

"it probably will." ten muttered.

"how do you know?"

"it just will...i can see it."  
the thai boy smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

"oh my god i'm in love." ten whined before plopping face down on lauren's bed.  
he lifted his head and sighed as he waited for lauren to respond.

"please stay in love with him, he's literally the sweetest guy in the universe. he'll treat you so well, i can see it."

"not to mention he gives really good dick, he's amazing in bed. it feels unreal when i have sex with him because he-"

"okay i don't need details!" lauren exclaimed. she got up and went to her mirror to put her hair up.

"he's taking me out for dinner tomorrow night and apparently it's at some expensive place, he told me to dress really nice."  
ten told her.  
"i hate being with rich dudes because they'll think i'm using them for money!"

"well it doesn't seem like you're using him. aren't you going to one of his matches next week?"

"yeah it's in new jersey , we're taking  a plane together."

"oh my god you're leaving me here with the cat?" lauren doesn't hate ten's cat, she just hates being responsible for a pet.

ten nodded and she dramatically threw her head back and let out a whine.  
ten giggled and sat up so he could go to the kitchen.  
"i'm making some ramen so if you want some i'll be in the kitchen!"  
the doorbell rang and a very confused ten shouted, "uh...i guess i'll get it?!" and made his way downstairs. he was hoping it wasn't some serial killer coming to kill anyone who was short with black hair or anyone with unnaturally red hair.

he opened the door and when he realized who it was he smiled widely.  
"johnny," ten smiled.  
"why're you here?"

"i wanted to come see you." the tall man smiled, wrapped his arms around ten's waist and leaning in to kiss him. ten stopped him and said, "wait."

"what's wrong?"

"if you're here for sex, we can't really do that right now because lauren's about to have a friend over and that friend might bring her boyfriend because they're having some movie night. i honestly don't know what straight girls do these days."

"oh," johnny chuckled.  
"actually i'm not here for sex, i wanted to come and say hi and also andy wanted me to bring you these cookies he made so yeah..."

"you can come in." ten offered and of course johnny didn't decline to it.  
he softly kissed ten on the cheek and stepped into the house.

"where are the cookies?"

"oh damn it...i probably forgot them. i think they're in the car, if you want i can go and grab them."

"no, no, it's okay."  
ten giggled.  
just as ten shut the door, it swung wide open and ten turned around to see who it was. when he saw the familiar short girl with long curly blonde hair he gasped and engulfed her in a hug.  
"hannah!" he squealed.

lauren came downstairs and threw herself onto her friend and kissed her cheek multiple times.  
"i missed you, girl!" she exclaimed.

"oh, hannah! this is johnny." ten smiled after letting of her.

"hey, i'm ten's...hopefully soon to be boyfriend." johnny greeted.

"you look really familiar."  
hannah furrowed her eyebrows.

"he's an mma fighter. a champion one at that. you might see him on tv beating the shit out of someone." ten locked arms with johnny.  
johnny nodded in agreement. "also, please don't like, tell anyone." ten said. "he's not out yet but i trust you to keep a secret, right?"

hannah nodded. 

"where's your boyfriend?"  
lauren asked.

"that jerk didn't want to come over because he said he doesn't want to hang out with a whole bunch of girls tonight." hannah sighed.

"ten's a dude..." johnny said.

"yeah well...that's different," hannah shrugged.  
"no offense, ten." she quickly said.

"none really taken."

"actually we're gonna go upstairs and leave you two to your really boring cliche girls night shit." johnny smiled politely, despite what he had said.

"johnny!" ten whisper yelled.  
he pulled johnny upstairs with him and mouthed a sorry to lauren and hannah.  
they furrowed their eyebrows and cocked their heads to the side as they watched ten and johnny walk upstairs.

ten pulled johnny into his room and shut the door.  
"oh wow so this is your room?" johnny asked.

"yup," the shorter of the two nodded.  
"johnny, you left a really bad first impression on hannah."

"i'm sorry but i honestly don't care, ten. i feel like most straight girls just...glorify people like us. they want a gay best friend and they want-"

"us?" ten scoffed,"johnny i'm not like you...i'm not afraid to come out like you are."

"wow." johnny chuckled.  
“you were basically bragging about me downstairs and suddenly you’re pissed off?”

“johnny you’re mad at something that doesn’t even affect you.” ten rolled his eyes.  
“me being gay and having straight friends has nothing to do with you. is your friendship with andy gay fetishization?”

“no ten, me and andy were friends for a while. we train together and everything. i was just trying to help you realize that these girls just want a gay friend to seem cooler. i know you and lauren are really close but when it comes to defending your sexuality, your friends are shit at it.”

“oh my god johnny you’ve only known me for weeks, how do you know what my friends are like?”

“can we just...get over this convo. im done talking about this.” johnny rolled his eyes.

“force me to stop, then.” ten smirked. this was the twisted stuff that ten was into.

“ten i don’t understand what you want me to-“

“get pissed with me, johnny. throw me on the bed and pin me down. tell me to shut the fuck up.”

“ten.” johnny muttered.  
“this is too-“ he was extremely confused at ten’s sudden behavior change.

“come on, babe. use your anger on me.” ten smirked.

“oh my god how do you go from pissed to...horny?” johnny chuckled.

“you’re no fun.” ten pouted.  
“i like to try different things during sex.”  
this was partially a lie because ten does like to do things other than typical vanilla sex but he’s mostly only into being treated like a punching bag. not to the point where it’s abusive, but to the point ten has marks around his neck from being choked. he’s always been into things like that but his past partners would get weirded out and basically shun him for a while.

“maybe we can try that a different time.” johnny suggested.

“i kinda like to see you pissed off though.” ten took off johnny’s jacket.  
ten was really excited to go to johnny’s fight in new jersey. maybe if he lost he’d let his anger out by fucking the brains out of him.

“these lights are pretty cool. your whole room glows blue. it’s nice.” johnny pointed out.

“yeah, it’s pretty cool i guess.”  
ten sat on his bed and let out a sigh.  
“you’re kinda right about the whole gay fetishizing thing. i mean...i’ve thought about it before because hannah makes tons of offensive gay jokes and i just sorta laugh it off. also, sorry for mentioning your whole coming out situation.”

“it’s cool.” johnny shrugged. he sat beside ten and held his hand.  
“i kinda overstepped my boundaries. i have no business getting pissed with your friends.”

“it’s fine. i’m glad you’re concerned for me.”  
ten smiled as he played with johnny’s fingers. he knows this relationship will work out well.  
. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEN INTO SOME WEIRD STUFFF


	10. Chapter 10

ten awkwardly walked into the large gym, looking for his boyfriend. so far all he got was an air full of the piercing smell of sweat and the noises of workout machinery clinking together. he continued to look around and then smiled when seeing johnny at a punching bag. his hair looked sweaty as it fell over his face. he wore a muscle tee that showed off his arms which were also drenched in sweat. ten happily skipped over to his boyfriend and tapped him on the shoulder. when johnny stopped and turned around, ten smiled.

"hi," the black haired boy beamed.  
"i brought you some soup and also some egg rolls, me and lauren had chinese take out for lunch and since we're right across from the gym i ordered you some." he smiled widely and then frowned when he noticed johnny's strange behavior.  
"are you okay?" he question, putting a hand on johnny's shoulder. johnny gently took ten's hand off of his shoulder and said,"you can't be here, ten. i'm not out to most of these people, i'm not even out to my trainer or my manager."

"so? how could they know i'm your boyfriend, i'm just bringing you lunch."

"ten, please," johnny sighed.  
"i'll come over tonight when i'm done. i'll even spend the night, okay? i promise."

ten sighed and nodded.  
"where do i put this." he held up the bag of food.

"i'll take it," johnny took the bag and said,"come here, follow me." he walked through the gym and into a separate room as ten followed.  
johnny put his food on the table and ten looked at him. "what's this room for?"

"it's where people like microwave their food and stuff if they're here for a while. i train and workout here all day so i'm always putting my food in that fridge over there.

"fatass." ten giggled softly. johnny leaned down and kissed ten on the forehead.  
"johnny, someone can walk in." ten turned his head to see if anyone was nearby.

"just one kiss then, a quick one." johnny held ten's hand and kissed him softly, ten kissed back and giggled. he still gets butterflies when johnny kisses him.

"i'll see you later, okay?" the tall boy smiled and looked into the shorter's eyes.

"okay," ten felt his cheeks get warm and he looked down at the floor.

"what's wrong, baby?" johnny lifted ten's chin.

"nothing, i just- you're so perfect." ten blushed again and tried to hide his smile.

johnny chuckled and shook his head,"bye, ten."

"bye." ten smiled brightly.  
"do i have to walk through that sweaty room again or are there different exits?"

"if you walk down this hall and make a left you should be at the front where the main entrance is." johnny informed.  
"bye, see you later, i promise i'll come over and even spend the night."

"okay, take a shower before coming over you're so sweaty!"

"bye, ten." johnny laughed.

. . . . .

johnny set his bag down and exhaled loudly as he took off his sneakers at the door. he walked through the foyer and found andy sleeping on the living room couch. he checked the time on his phone and cursed under his breath.

“andy,” johnny said. if he isn’t up for his flight in 20 minutes he’ll miss it and then it’ll be a chore trying to get him to his event.

“get up.” johnny sighed as he shook the sleeping bear. he opened his eyes and sat up slightly before looking around.  
“what time is it?” he asked.

“it’s almost 7.”

“damn you’re here early.” andy said before yawning and sitting up fully. he stretched and when he came to the sudden realization that he has a flight to catch, he stood up and his eyes widened.  
“shit!” he exclaimed. he looked around before saying,”shit!” again.

“your stuff is all packed, right?” johnny asked.  
andy nodded and went to the laundry room to get a towel to take a shower.  
“hey, if ten’s coming over just please...don’t fuck on the couch.” andy called from the laundry room.

“oh my god, andy we don’t just have sex constantly.” johnny responded.

“yeah but you probably will and my mom didn’t buy us living room furniture for you and your boyfriend to have sex on.” andy joked as he walked into the living room.

“how is your mom, by the way?” johnny changed the subject on purpose.

“she’s great,” andy said in a mocking tone.  
“by the way, is ten coming to new jersey with us?”

“yeah he wants to see me fight,” johnny shrugged.

“oh yeah you’ll definitely win.” andy grinned.  
“i’m getting in the shower real quick.” he informed.

“alright,” johnny muttered as he looked through his phone. he texted ten and asked him to come over. it didn’t take ten long to text him back asking why he won’t just go over there.  
basically, their messages just consisted of johnny having to explain to ten that his muscles were sore from working out and training and ten sent paragraphs of how he’s going to bring johnny dinner and take care of when he comes over.

it was days ago when ten established that him and johnny should just acknowledge the fact that they’re boyfriends, it was after johnny confirmed multiple times that he’s okay with ten being a stripper.

johnny set his phone down and realized 10 minutes have passed and andy was getting ready to leave. he put all of his stuff at the door and put his shoes on after reminding johnny to not fuck ten on the couch.

after andy left johnny was left laying on the couch waiting for ten to come over. of course ten came after nearly half an hour with dinner which was a container of mozzarella sticks from some takeout restaurant, canned chicken noodle soup, and gummy worms. he was kind of on a budget since he just finished paying his rent.

“ten,” johnny whined. “i can’t eat all of this, this is so fattening.” johnny picked up the mozzarella stick and dipped it in sauce before setting it down.

“i forgot, i’m sorry.” ten sighed as he sat down next to johnny.

“it’s okay, no need to apologize.” johnny grabbed ten’s waist and pulled him closer to him before kissing him on the cheek.

“oh also, i forgot to tell you i have to get ready to go to work in like a few hours, i kind of have an unexpected performance scheduled, my boss called me while i was at the store.” ten made an expression that made it easy to know exactly what he was thinking.

“well can i just enjoy you for an hour?” johnny smirked.

“we can’t have sex but we can watch a movie!” ten perked up, his eyes beaming brightly. his enthusiasm didn’t match johnny’s.

“okay,” johnny sighed. “is that like, against the rules? no sex before a performance?” he mocked.

“no, and this is a serious job, johnny. the club i work at is really exclusive and this could literally be my career. you shouldn’t mock it.” the shorter folded his arms over chest. he tried to keep a straight face as he stared at johnny but he couldn’t help but stifle a giggle.

“i take your job very seriously, ten.” johnny kissed ten on the cheek again.  
“what movie should we watch?” he stood up and grabbed the remote, switching the TV to netflix.

“i don’t know, maybe we can watch a series. we could bond more over it.” ten sat on the couch and got comfortable, waiting for johnny to join him.

“sense 8 seems good, i have it on my list.” johnny said, plopping down next to ten.

“sense 8 it is, then. what’s this about anyway?” ten looked at the screen for the description but johnny had already clicked on the first episode and the loading screen appeared.

“andy’s sister said it’s about these people from different parts of the world who are connected or some shit like that. she tried explaining the show to me but i didn’t get it.” johnny wrapped his arms around ten and let the smaller boy rest his head on his chest.

“well we can get like three episodes in and then i gotta go.” ten informed.

“you should let me come, i’d love to see your show...i didn’t get to see it since you only gave me a private one.” the brown haired boy smirked.

“that was not a private show, johnny. that was a make-out session and what i did could’ve gotten me fired but now i have a very handsome boyfriend so i’m not complaining.” ten grinned.

———

 


	11. Chapter 11

“johnny, are the rumors true? do you really have a boyfriend?” one of the journalists asked johnny who froze and cleared his throat. his eyes widened and he looked over at ten who stood in the corner of the room waiting for johnny to finish his interview.

“um,” johnny stammered. “i thought these questions are strictly about the outcome of today’s fight.” he chuckled nervously.

ten sighed and looked over at andy who shrugged as he tied his dreads up in a bun.

“do you think this was a fair win?” another journalist asked. ten watched the journalist who asked johnny about the boyfriend rumors scribble something in her notebook.

“i think it was. me and davis met up before today and we actually had lunch. we’re good friends, and i think we’re getting coffee tomorrow before i leave for chicago.” johnny explained.

“do you ever see yourself in a match with your friend andy williams?” a journalist asked.

“i honestly don’t know but if we ever do and he wins, i’m kicking him out of our house.” johnny laughed. everyone in the room laughed as well.

when the conference was over, ten waited for johnny in the lobby of the building in order to avoid furthering the rumors of johnny’s mystery boyfriend.

when johnny finally got to the lobby, ten smiled widely. “you did amazing, johnny.” he smiled as he grabbed one of johnny’s bags.

“you were just as amazing cheering for me.” johnny grinned, waiting until they got outside to hold ten’s hand. they climbed into the taxi and johnny made sure the driver wasn’t looking at him before he smashed his lips into ten’s. they kissed for a while and they both needed each other so much.

“ten, slow down.” johnny said as he pulled away from the kiss after ten tried to unbuckle johnny’s belt.

“what? i can’t give you a handjob?” ten smirked, going for johnny’s belt again. johnny pushed ten’s hand away and smiled at how desperate ten was. it was almost annoying but johnny thought it was kind of cute.

“he’s not even looking, johnny.” ten bit his lip as he tugged at johnny’s belt.

“ten stop.” johnny said sternly after smacking ten’s wrist.  
johnny was about to apologize until ten smirked. this is the anger ten wanted to see and he loved it. he wanted johnny to do more than just yell at him and he hates that he wants this.  
“that was really sexy, babe.” he kissed johnny after making sure the driver wasn’t looking at them.

“johnny can i ask you something?” ten asked as he intertwined his fingers with johnny’s.

“what is it?”

“i know you’re really scared to come out and if i were in your position, i’d be scared too, but people already suspect that you’re not straight and you haven’t received backlash for it...wouldn’t coming out just be a relief?” ten kept his voice low so the driver wouldn’t hear their conversation.

“in 2015 i sort of came out and people didn’t really hesitate to make offensive jokes and comments about it, especially since my audience is middle aged men. for a while no one supported me but after i declined all rumors, i started gaining my popularity back,” johnny explained.  
“there were segments of me everywhere on sports news outlets where they just talked and talked about my sexuality and that’s it. i think it’s safe for me to stay in the closet for now and i trust your friends to keep me in it, okay?”

ten nodded, slightly giggling at johnny’s choice of words. he then nodded again but this time more seriously.

“i mean it, ten. i’m really afraid of losing my career.”

“i know, johnny. i promise i’ll do anything to keep that from happening.”

———

“j-johnny,” ten moaned out, gripping the older’s shoulders as.  
“please, choke me,” he panted.

johnny stopped. “how am i supposed to do that?” he asked.  
ten took johnny’s hands and wrapped them around his neck.

“just apply pressure.” ten said softly. when johnny pressed down on ten’s neck and proceeded to fuck him, ten’s moans were cut off and he felt like he was in heaven with all the pleasure he received. he threw his head back as he struggled to breathe.

johnny pressed down a bit harder and god, ten looked so beautiful. the smaller was smirking while johnny’s grip around his neck tightened and everything about it turned johnny on so much. he was turned on by the fact that ten could get turned on just by being treated like this.

ten moved johnny’s hands from his neck and he choked on air, giggling as he still managed to let out soft angelic moans.  
johnny stopped and ten pouted,”why’d you stop?”

“get on your hands and knees.” johnny demanded.  
ten obliged and when he was on his knees, johnny carefully pushed himself inside of ten’s ass again before fucking him at a faster pace than he was going previously.

“o-oh, fuck,” ten moaned, gripping the headboard  
“please, h-harder,” he whimpered.

johnny wrapped ten’s hair in his hand before pulling it, also pulling ten’s head back making the smaller moan even louder. his moans sounded like cries and johnny didn’t know if he was going too far or not.

“a-are you okay?” johnny panted.

“more,” ten muttered. “harder, p-please, o-oh, fuck!”  
johnny wrapped his hand around ten’s cock, pumping it as fast as his thrusts and ten was whimpering from all of the pleasure he was getting.

“j-johnny i’m gonna-“ ten let out a cry as johnny pulled his hair more. he slowed down but continued to pump ten’s dick.  
“j-john-“ the smaller moaned before he came all over johnny’s fist and the sheets.

johnny entangled ten’s hair as he came inside of him and both of them rode out their climax, softly moaning and catching their breath.  
ten rested on his elbows and johnny grabbed his robe from the floor and gave it to ten.

“that was the best sex we’ve ever had.” ten breathed heavily.

“is that because i finally choked you?” johnny laughed.

“yeah, just wait until i ask for the handcuffs and the whips.”

“the what?” johnny furrowed his eyebrows.

“you know, like whips and handcuffs.”

“you’re actually into that stuff?” johnny sat on the bed.

ten nodded. “i’m not gonna force you to go along with it if you don’t want to...”

“no, no, it’s fine...it wouldn’t hurt to try new stuff.”

“yay!” ten squealed, hugging johnny from behind and kissing him on the cheek.

——-

“woah, did you have fun last night?” andy pointed out the red marks all over johnny’s neck.

“shit,” johnny whispered, covering his neck.  
“i forgot about that...holy shit.”

“dude relax they’ll probably just assume you hooked up with some girl.” andy shrugged.  
“it’s not even that bad.” he lifted johnny’s chin.

“yeah well i’m getting coffee with davis in like 20 minutes and he’s obviously gonna ask me about it.”

“just tell him that you hooked up with a girl.”

“i’m so tired of hiding all the time, i feel bad for ten because we can’t do much in public.” the brown haired boy sighed.

“well if you ever decide to come out just know that i will always support you and probably beat up anyone who gives you shit.”

“thanks, i think i can handle the physical stuff on my own though,” johnny chuckled.  
“but really, thank you.”

———

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// MENTIONED SEXUAL ASSAULT

_Johnny Seo, the 22 year old MMA fighter was at club 127 when he got into a fight at the bar due to an alleged sexual assault._

_Andy Williams, the 3 time champion fighter addressed the issue yesterday morning via instagram in the comment section of a TMZ post:_  
_"Johnny was defending a guy who was being sexually assaulted by a rando at the bar. The guy may be a stripper at that club but that doesn't give anyone the right to touch him inappropriately. Johnny was in the right."_

_Seo punched the man twice in the jaw before kicking him in his shins and throwing him to the floor. He then respectfully left when he was asked to and hasn't addressed the issue at all since it happened._

_Apparently this 'guy' is not just any ordinary guy. The victim of the assault happens to be the mystery man that Seo has been sneaking around with recently. Is this a secret friend? Or could he be a secret boyfriend? No one truly knows Seo's sexuality but he has never acknowledged the rumors of him being bisexual._

_This issue is not going to affect his career and he is still scheduled to fight 25 year old Hunter Scotts on Saturday night in California._

"can you explain to me what the hell you were thinking?" johnny's manager asked. he locked his phone and said,"look, you can do whatever you want with your life, johnny. it's good you stood up for that guy but you can't just go around doing things like that, they can jeopardize your career."

"rob i was literally just helping someone who was in danger. that dude could've gotten way worse if i hadn't of beat the shit out of the guy who was touching him."  
johnny explained.

"this dude? do you know this dude?" rob asked, mocking johnny's voice when saying 'dude'.  
"the article says you've been around him for a while, he might even be your boyfriend it says."

johnny looked down at the floor. he took a deep breath and slowly exhaled before looking back up.

"well?" rob pressed on.

"i-i can't have anyone know about this," johnny began. he was trembling now.  
"h-he's m-my boyfriend, i d-didn't- i can't...i can't have anyone know." johnny was close to tears now. the last person he came out to was his parents. they didn't take it too well.  
"e-everyone's gonna hate me," johnny brokedown and was now full fledged sobbing.

rob sat down next to the crying boy and put an arm around his shoulder. he tried to think of something to say but couldn't.  
"there's no need to cry, johnny," he paused and waited for johnny to get himself together.  
"if you aren't ready to come out, then don't. let the rumors hang up in the air until they simmer down and everyone forgets. at the end of the day you're still a champion fighter who is nearly the best in this damn country. who cares if you have a boyfriend? i certainly don't care, as long as you're healthy and smiling, it's all alright."

there was a knock at the door. the two both turned around and rob stood up to get it. johnny wiped his face and tried to compose himself so whoever coming in wouldn't see him crying.

the door opened and andy was standing there. he walked in and shut the door.  
"i just got out of an interview with TMZ, it was a skype interview." he informed.

"what'd you say about the whole thing?" rob asked. he sat back at his desk and andy walked up to where johnny was sitting and sat down next to him.  
johnny looked down at the floor so andy wouldn't see that he was crying.

"i told them almost exactly what i said on instagram but i just explained what exactly happened, like how the dude was touching on the guy and such." andy looked at johnny and his eyes widened.  
"oh, man are you crying?" he asked, looking over at rob confusingly.

“i told him,” johnny sniffed. “the whole fucking world knows now, i might as well just tell everyone that i’m gay.”

“shit,” andy whispered under his breath. “all that’s important is that you protected ten. you did something so brave for him and what  
you two have is so important. that’s all that matters, johnny and these rumors will go away. they always go away.” andy sat beside johnny.

“they’re not rumors, andy. everyone knows i’m gay but i’m so fucking scared to confirm it.”

“johnny. do that when you’re ready. don’t rush into it, you’ll only make it worse. as long as you and ten are safe, everything is okay, okay?”

johnny nodded.

——

johnny stared into ten's soft doe eyes. he couldn't fathom the black haired boy's beauty.  
"you're too perfect." johnny whispered before placing a soft tiny kiss on the tip of ten's button nose.  
ten couldn't help but blush and let out a soft giggle. johnny twirled his finger around a strand of hair that fell over ten's face.

"i wanna go out for dinner some day as a couple." ten sighed. he fake pouted and then smiled when johnny smiled at his attempt to pout.

"i promise i'll come out when i can, ten. i'm just not too comfortable to yet. it’s been a month since the whole bar fight thing and coming out after denying it like a billion times will only stir more things up.”

"it's fine, i understand. take as much time as you need i don't want to pressure you." ten spoke softly and reassuringly.  
he inched himself closer to johnny which was practically impossible since they were already extremely close to each other.  
ten wrapped his legs around johnny's legs under the blanket. the silence that fell over them was a comforting and content silence. johnny just wanted to stare at ten, trying to find something different from any other time he stared him. he was obsessed with staring at ten and trying to find what was different in his features from before. ten smiled when he noticed johnny couldn't stop staring at him.  
"did you know you're probably the cutest person in the universe?" johnny muttered as he pulled ten's hair from his face.

"stop," ten blushed. he looked into johnny's eyes and sighed. the next words ten said made johnny's heart fall out of his chest and it felt like a gush of wind had flew over him, it was the most theatrical reaction in his head but in person he just froze.

"j-johnny...i love you." was what ten said that made johnny feel like he left his body and couldn't come back.  
"i fucking love you johnny." ten repeated with more pride in his voice.

"ten," johnny paused and gently stroked ten's cheek.  
"ten, i love you more."

“shhh,” ten closed his eyes. “i’m trying to sleep.”

“you still have these on your neck.” johnny traced the red rings around ten’s neck.

“thanks to you.”

“i didn’t know that pulling a leather choker could cause this much damage.” johnny chuckled.

“it’s okay, johnny. i can just cover it up before work tomorrow night.” ten smiled. his eyes were closed so he didn’t see johnny’s goofy smile.  
“go to sleep.” ten said softly.

“i can’t”

“will staring at me and counting sheep help you?” ten asked, his eyes still closed but he still made facial expressions.

“no” johnny sighed.

“what’s wrong?” ten put his hand on johnny’s back.

“i’m so afraid to meet your parents, ten.”

“ah,” ten exhaled sharply. “now that i think about it, i’m afraid too.”

“i just- what if they know who i am and they out me?”

“they won’t, johnny. they may not know that i’m dating a dude but i’m pretty sure their reactions will be loving.”

“you said they were strict.”

“yeah about school and stuff. my parents are probably the most lenient people you’ll ever meet, so please for the love of god don’t spend so much time worrying because they’ll love you.”

“okay, fine.” johnny smiled. “goodnight.”

———


	13. Chapter 13

"baby, your hair looks fine." johnny sighed as he watched his boyfriend continuously fix his hair over and over again. it looked the same either way he fixed it, but ten's a perfectionist.

"we don't even leave for an hour." johnny reminded. he walked over to the shorter man and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.  
"did you use my new cologne?" he asked as he softly kissed ten's neck.

"maybe." the dark haired man giggled and blushed. he put his hands over johnny's and asked,"are you nervous?"

"no," johnny said abruptly. he was obviously nervous but he didn't want to make ten anymore nervous so he decided to refrain from showing any emotion.  
"you?" he asked.

"extremely." ten sighed.  
"i just don't know what my family will think about you and just us in general. i should've told them that i have a boyfriend instead of avoiding it for so long."

"it's fine. you never know if your family will accept you or not, that's understandable. you should come out when you're ready."

"luckily i'm ready now." ten sighed. he then closed his eyes and intertwined his fingers with johnny's.  
"thank you so much." he muttered.

"for what?"

"i don't know, just everything. you're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

johnny smiled and left a soft kiss on his boyfriend's neck.  
"thank you for being there for me whenever i'm feeling doubtful and insecure."

ten was satisfied and content, johnny was too. no matter what ten's family thinks of him, he knows that at the end of the day he can just go to sleep knowing ten loves him and knowing that he's in love with ten.

"my mom will love you, johnny. i'm sure she will." ten assured.

——

“mom?” ten called out as he held johnny’s sweaty hand and shut the front door.

“honey, ten’s here!” ten heard his dad say before hearing footsteps coming from the stairs. when ten saw his mother and father, he immediately let go of johnny’s hand and engulfed them in a group hug.

“you look so healthy, ten!” his mother smiled, squeezing him hard enough to break his ribs.

“god, we missed you so much.” his dad sighed, hugging ten again. he looked over ten’s shoulder and furrowed his eyebrows at the tall brown haired boy awkwardly standing behind ten.

“who’s this?”

“dad, this is johnny. my boyfriend.” ten held johnny’s hand and pulled him closer to them. johnny’s voice was shaky as he cleared his throat and mumbled a nervous,”hi.”

there was a short silence that felt way longer than it actually was and ten’s mother broke it by saying,”oh thank god,” and going up to johnny to hug him.

“what?” ten furrowed his eyebrows.

“chittaphon, we knew you were gay and we figured out because of your ‘special friend’ in high school and we never wanted to bother you about it, so we just wanted to let you tell us when you felt comfortable.” his father explained.

“and we’re just so, so, so relieved that you didn’t bring a girl because we’re not ready to be grandparents yet.” his mother added, still clinging on to johnny.

“it’s so nice to finally meet you,” johnny chuckled nervously when he pulled away from the hug. he felt better knowing how easily they accepted ten.

“and oh my god, he’s so handsome!” mrs. lee exclaimed.

“it’s a pleasure meeting you, johnny, really.” mr. lee shook johnny’s hand and then decided to engulf him in a hug as well.

“you look like the guy from the soda commercial.” ten’s mother laughed. suddenly her amused expression changed and her jaw dropped as she continued to stare at him.  
“oh my god...you’re actually...”

“yeah,” johnny smiled.

“oh, i forgot to mention,” ten giggled. “this is my very strong MMA fighter boyfriend.” he bragged, clinging onto johnny.

“how long have you two been together?” mrs. lee tucked her hair behind her ear and folded her arms over her chest.

“over a month but he’s really trying to keep the whole relationship thing on the down low.” ten answered.

“oh we’re sorry, we promise we won’t say anything to anyone this is just so- i’m in shock. i see you on that soda commercial almost everyday.” mr. lee said.

ten heard footsteps from the stairs and he looked at them, waiting to see who was coming. a short girl with long dark hair appeared and ten forgot about everything and ran up to hug her.  
“tern!” he squealed. she hugged him back with a small smile on her face and the bags under her eyes along with the snowman pajama pants made it evident that she had just woken up.

“i can’t believe this is the loudest family in the universe.” she sighed, letting go of ten and looking over at her parents who stared at the mysterious tall boy.

“who the hell is this?” she pointed at johnny.

“oh, tern this is my boyfriend, johnny. johnny, this is tern.” ten pushed them closer together.

“oh! i knew he was gay!” tern high fived her mom before excitedly shaking johnny’s hand.

“i could be bi, you know.” ten crossed his arms.

“ten you would die before having to date a girl.” tern joked. she looked over at johnny and she had the same reaction as her mother.  
“you’re the boxer guy! you’re johnny seo! oh my god, wait until i tell mom what you’ve done.” she smirked mischievously. “you’re probably one of the most talked about celebrities at university.”

“what do you mean, tern?” mr. lee furrowed his eyebrows.

ten looked over at johnny who was just standing there, almost frozen.

“i don’t want to be a tattle tale.” she shrugged before moving passed everyone to get to the living room. ten grabbed johnny’s hand and practically dragged him to the kitchen while his mom and dad joined tern in the living room.

“so how do you like them?” ten smiled as he opened the cabinet to grab two cups.

“they’re nice i just...don’t know what your sister’s problem is.” johnny sat at a stool.

“she’s just messing with you, babe. what’s the worst she can tell them?” ten opened the fridge and took out a carton of lemonade.

“gee, i don’t know, maybe that i got into a fight at a club.”

“johnny, they won’t even care about that, even tern knows they won’t care. she’s just being an annoying little sister, she’s always like that, it’s like she never grew out of it.” the short boy poured two glasses of lemonade and slid one over to johnny.

“just, relax, okay? my parents are in love with you.”

tern walked into the kitchen and grabbed a grape out of the bowl on the counter. she leaned over next to johnny and looked over at ten.  
“so how’d you guys meet?” tern grinned.  
ten choked on his lemonade and quickly set it down to clear his throat.

“my boyfriend is like one of your biggest fans, you know,” tern sat next to johnny. “could you imagine what i’d be like to say ‘wow my brother is dating him’?”

“no, because you’re not gonna say it, tern.” ten said sternly.  
“i swear if you ruin johnny’s career i’ll-“

“ten, relax oh my god,” the girl laughed.  
“i’m so happy you have a boyfriend, you look so much better and even healthier from the last time i saw you.” she smiled at her brother.  
“i really missed you and i’m glad you’re doing alright.”

johnny wondered why ten’s family commented on how healthy he looked but he of course shoved that thought away.

“thanks, kulisara, i missed you too,” ten smiled. “how’s university been treating you?”

“like shit.” she rolled her eyes. “the work is okay but i scheduled my classes all in the morning and i always sleep in so there’s a lot of stuff i have to make up.”

“that’s how i was in university,” johnny chuckled. he wanted to say something since he realized he hasn’t said a word to her yet.

“yeah, says the rich celebrity.” she giggled.  
“so what was the whole bar fight situation?” she asked him, immediately saying,”i’m sorry, you don’t have to answer me if you don’t want to i know i’m being annoying-“

“it’s okay,” johnny laughed. “i was actually defending ten. someone touched him and i got pissed off basically.”

“wait so ten’s the stripper who- oh my god.” she covered her mouth.

“surprise, i’m a stripper.” ten smiled shyly.

“god this day keeps getting weirder.” the girl rolled her eyes.

“don’t tell mom, please! i’m begging you.” ten folded his hands together and begged.

“i won’t tell, ten.” tern sighed before grabbing a vine of grapes from the bowl and leaving the kitchen.

——

“sorry it’s a bit of a mess, i was cleaning out some of my old clothes and didn’t get to finish.” ten said as he pushed a box of clothes against the wall so johnny could walk in.

“but yeah, this is the room i grew up in since i was in middle school.” ten extended his arms in a presenting manner.

“it’s adorable,” johnny chuckled, looking at all the posters ten had on his wall.  
“you have more plushies on your bed at your house now than you do in this bed.”

“i know,” ten giggled. “i stole these from tern.”

“is this you?” johnny picked up a photo that was sitting on the cluttered dresser.

“hey!” ten went to snatch the photo from johnny but the tall boy lifted his arm, making it hard for the shorter to reach it. ten stomped his foot and pouted in defeat.

“you’re so cute, why didn’t you tell me you had braces?” johnny laughed. “you went to a private school?”

“only in middle school.” ten snatched the photo when he had the opportunity.

“why don’t you want me to see? you’re so cute!”

“because i’m cuter now.” ten set the photo down.

“who was the special friend your parents talked about? was he better than me?” johnny wrapped his hands around ten’s waist. “was he always here?”

ten nodded shyly, blushing red as johnny looked in his eyes.

“yes he was here or yes he was better than me?” johnny smiled playfully.

“he was here, a lot,” ten grinned. “we even fucked on that bed so many times...could you imagine someone else fucking me? someone that isn’t you?”  
he grinned as he thought of more things to say.  
“he was so good in bed, johnny. he fucked me so hard i couldn’t walk properly days after. if you only you fucked like that.”  
it took johnny seconds to pick ten up and put him on the bed roughly before basically ripping off his clothes.

“god you’re such a brat,” johnny muttered before kissing ten’s neck. the smaller boy wrapped his legs around johnny’s torso and grabbed his shoulders as johnny sucked on his sweet spot right under his ear.

“god he left so many hickeys on my neck so people would know i’m his.” ten bit his lip as he tried to make johnny more frustrated.

“no,” johnny whispered in ten’s ear. “you’re mine, only mine, and no one else’s.”

“please touch me,” ten begged.

it was now johnny’s turn to be mischievous. he climbed off of ten and started to put his clothes back on.

“what are you doing?” ten sat up.

“wouldn’t wanna be late to dinner.” johnny smirked.

“but johnny i have...i’m- i’m really hard right now.” ten grew frustrated.

“wait after dinner, then.” johnny smiled before opening the door and leaving the room.

ten wanted to hate johnny but he only let out a small giggle before uncomfortably getting up to go downstairs with johnny. he doesn’t know what he’s gonna do with the obvious hard on he has.

——

 


End file.
